Bloodshed
by Dragkira
Summary: Naruto was captured and experimented on. He finally escapes but is broken. Can Sasuke save him? Warning!: SasuNaru, yaoi, maybe sex scenes.


WARNING! RATED MA! MAY CONTAIN SEX SCENES AND YAOI!

If you like yaoi, welcome! Please read on and enjoy what goes through my head! Welcome to the yaoi palace! If you don't, get the hell outta here before I chidori you in the chest and rip out your intestines with my katana. Or, maybe it'll be Sasuke doing it.

Dragkira: Hey, dragons of Minecraftia! This is Dragkira, or also known as DRAGONBORN5 on wattpad! Now, a lot of people are unhappy with me being a Sasuke and leaving wattpad.

Sasuke: Excuse me, a 'Sasuke'?

Dragkira: But, this it because the options are better and it's easier! And the story is different. Anyway, Naruto, disclaimer please.

Naruto: *Sigh* Dragkira doesn't own Naruto, nor any of the characters except a few. And the story line is a parody of Elfren Lead. So, there.

Boodshed.

Limbo is an awful place. A place of great evil. A place where demons are released from seals and the spirits of the living are tortured by the old H.A.C.L scientists and that of the dead. It is here Naruto was taken after being captured during a mission and kept, changed. Said boy lost everything- his pride, his happiness, his smile, his memories, even the kyuubi died in first contact with limbo. The only thing he remembered was a man. He didn't remember his name or how he looked. All he remembered was his voice and silhouette. His voice was deep and mysterious. It made his skin crawl. He was tall too...

Naruto was currently tied and bolted down against a huge, grey pole, with a big cage surrounding it, roughly five meters. His skin was still tanned, his golden hair and orange fox ears covered by a huge, thick, black helmet, covering the rest of his helmet. There was no way he could see, nor hear anything. He could only feel. His long, silky, white and orange tail twitched every now and then, showing he was alive. He almost couldn't breathe. Almost. One of his experiments had made him able to create oxygen in his lungs. He felt miserable, like usual. His ass hurt from his latest rape, as did his entire body from being beaten. He had learnt to allow it though, otherwise there would be worse things for him.

The huge, futuristic doors opened and a group of ten scientists stepped forward. A very grim Sakura was amongst them. She had been with H.A.C.L for a long time. She used to be a normal girl but she was tested on, escaped and was given an offer no one in heir right mind would refuse. That's how she got so strong and smart. The experiments made her a brilliant scientist. And her secrecy made her a brilliant agent. Sai, one of the guards, walked after them. He was also with H.A.C.L. Only just recently though. He had agreed to give up and become a guard. Although both knew the torture Naruto was about to go through, they couldn't help him. So, they didn't.

A scientist pressed a button, which caused the pole to bend and fall to a lying position. Naruto felt it but didn't react. He knew he shouldn't. He was too scared to. Another button was pressed and the bars and ropes around him fell off. Naruto was purely naked. Exposed to the world. There were bites and scars covering his entire body. A scientist took out a scalpel and sliced over Naruto's chest. Said boy screamed in pain but didn't thrash around. Others held him down anyway, as thick red blood slid down the wound. A needle, filled with a purple liquid, injected itself into the wound. It burnt into Naruto like lava. He wished he could use his invisible virons, to get away. But he was in too much pain and too scared. Once the liquid was doused into his bloodstream, everyone, except for a group of three big males, left. The biggest flipped the blonde over, unzipped his pants and pushed his erection under the blonde's tail. Naruto screamed again, as waves of pain rolled into his body. The larger guy grunted, as he pound into him, not being anywhere near gentle. Blood dripped down Naruto's legs, as he was ripped apart from the inside out. One by one, each of the boys had at least 3 goes on Naruto. When they finally left, Naruto was left on the ground, whimpering and sobbing, bleeding like mad and feeling so dirty. Suddenly, waves of anger washed over him And a power he could never use before was unlocked. Tentacle-like shadows rose from Naruto's back, totally invisible to the naked eye. They split apart and became sharp and pointed, as Naruto's skin became as pale as the moon, as well as his hair and the fur on his tail. His eyes turned red and sit under his mask and fangs grew in his mouth. He growled and one of the spikes turned into a clawed hand. The hand ripped the helmet off his head. Then, every Viron pulled down the cage, bent the bars, broke the pole and smashed the door.

Alarms began to blare. Red lights flashed. Security robots and guards raced in. But Naruto didn't care. They immediately exploded or were ripped to pieces. Blood pooled everywhere, as Naruto's teary, angry face remained stoic, watching the guts and limbs fall everywhere. He was a living monster now. An evil beast. And, as he simply walked through the building, heading for the portal, all around him died. He was drenched in blood, when he finally emerged from the portal. But a quick dip in a nearby pond fixed it.

Naruto was angry. No one was his friend. He hated everything. But, slowly, his hate diminished. He felt better. His normal colours returned. He sighed, in relief.

"Hey, cutie!" Naruto froze, as he heard a drunken voice slur behind him. He whirled around, in fright, to stare at a 50 year old man, with a cider bottle in his hand and a lustful look in his eye. He staggered towards him, slowly. "Yooo seem liiiika niicee whhorrrrrreeee... Leeeeet's doooo it... *Hic*" He smirked and grabbed Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stared, in fear, at the man, who started stripping himself.

**Bam!**

Naruto's eyes went wide, as a figure, with midnight hair in the shape of a raven's tail leapt out before him and punched the old guy in the face. Naruto moved away, curling up at the base of a tree trunk.  
"Hasn't anyone ever taught you to be polite?" He asked, viciously. Naruto's ears perked up a little. That voice. It was the same one...

Naruto watched, as the raven beat the living hell out of the man. When he was finished, the drunk man was lying on the ground, blood dripping from his mouth and broken nose. His arm was bent in an odd angle and his leg was dislocated. The raven turned and looked at Naruto. Onyx eyes stared into broken blue ones, as he approached, less aggressively. Naruto whimpered and tried to scramble backwards, away from him.  
"Hey, hey... sh, sh, sh.. Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered, slowing down, extending one hand and crouching a little, to seem less aggressive. But Naruto wasn't sure. He froze from fear, shivering. He turned his head away, as a hand neared his face. Instead of strangling him, like thought it would have done, it stroked his golden hair. The raven crouched before the blonde and an arm went around Naruto's waist, pulling him forward. Naruto's eyes opened and his ears went right up, as he was enveloped in the other person's warmth. It wasn't like a restraining grip. It was warmer and more careful.  
"Gods, you're freezing, Naruto." The person hissed, taking off his red and black cloak. He wrapped it around the shivering boy, drawing him back into a hug. "Shit, Naruto, you look awful." Naruto yelped, as he was swept off his feet. He shivered and whimpered in distress. The person's forehead pressed against his, gently rubbing. "Hush, Naruto. I'm not gonna hurt you. You're safe. I promise." Slowly, the blonde's shivering subsided, as well as his whimpering. Soft lips brushed against his forehead, gently. Then, they started moving. Really quickly. Naruto's eyelids felt heavy. He knew he shouldn't. He should never fall asleep. He hadn't for over 10 years. But he couldn't help but give in.

The second he woke up and saw Sasuke, hovering close by, Naruto backed up, eyes wide and ears flat. The raven simply hugged him, stroking his hair and hushing him, reminding him of what happened before he woke up. Slowly, he relaxed and allowed himself to be rocked by the raven. He felt warm and safe and, as he looked at himself, better. He was washed, his wounds were treated and he was dressed in warm, black pyjamas. He sighed and rested his head against Sasuke's chest, enjoying the peace he got from him.  
"Th-Thank you, Sasuke." He breathed, his tail curling around his leg.  
"It's nothing." He whispered. "I'm just glad that you're alive."


End file.
